CreepyPasta Fic
by hrhowling
Summary: From blood-filled horror to fluffy romance, this story details the many happenings of the CreepyPastas. Delve into the madness at your own leisure. (Lots of OCs and pairings of all sorts. This story shall never end XD. Rated T for periodic gore and swearing.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Thanks for taking the time to read this, I really appreciate it. I'd love it if you left a review on what you thought too. Praise or advice for improvement, either is fine. If you don't like it, then please tell me why.**

**Now without further ado, on with the fic!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1 – Through the Rain<strong>

Thunder crashed, rain pounded, it was chaos in the skies above the dark forest. Thick, fat raindrops piled up on the leaves and escaped the great canopy of branches, soaking the ground into a carpet of mud.

This did little to dampen the mood of a dark figure who trudged steadily through the woods. Their clothes; a grimy white hoodie and long black trousers; clung to their lithe, slim frame. Mud caked the stranger's bare feet – they'd given away their worn-out old shoes in return for some food from a homeless woman – and clung to the hems of their trousers. A heavy backpack weighed down on the figure's shoulders, but they were thankful that it was completely waterproof. If it wasn't, then they'd need to get an expensive replacement for what was in it.

They were tired, and the temptation of finding a place to rest was powerful. However they knew that it wasn't that long before they reached their goal.

"Just a little farther, and you can finally rest," they whispered to themselves. "Just keep going…"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, they reached the edge of a clearing, and hesitated.<p>

The rain was bad enough under the canopy, and they didn't want to get hit with the full force of it.

The stranger shook their head, and powered forward. The moment they set foot in the clearing, the rain's force almost knocked them down. They grunted in surprise, but carried on.

* * *

><p>After another forty-five minutes of painful walking, they finally, <em>finally<em>, made it.

The stranger stood proudly at the edge of their destination; the beautiful garden of a tall, dark, and imposing mansion. Multiple flowers, hedges and small ponds edged the graceful, curving paths that branched off from a main one, which lead up to the enormous, black oak doors.

The stranger made their way to the doors, and knocked as loudly as they could on them. Unfortunately, it wasn't that loud. They looked around for a doorbell, but instead found a large brass doorknocker with a simple engraving above it in the shape of a circle with a cross through it. Taking hold of it, they knocked on it loudly. The echoing ring of brass against brass vibrated down their thin, pale arms.

"Please open up," they muttered quietly. They were shaking now, the cold slowly getting to them. "I'm freezing out here. Any longer and I'll drown."

About five minutes later, the door finally opened. Stood in the entrance was a young man of about twenty-two, who stood a head taller than the stranger, who possessed the average height of a typical twenty-year-old. The man inside was pale, his face a dusty white. His hair was jet black, and hung over a set of unusual eyes. Instead of whites, the silver irises were surrounded by a dusty grey colour. His nose was literally a cone, with black-and-white stripes running down it. He wore a monochrome-striped t-shirt and long grey tracksuit bottoms. The stranger looked up at him curiously.

"Can I help you?" the cone-nosed man asked, his voice slightly toned with surprise. This visitor was… familiar.

The stranger nodded slowly, the light from the hallway revealing a small portion of their face; namely a messy black fringe that clung to their forehead due to the copious amounts of rain that was still falling, and a pair of glinting gold eyes that gazed at him steadily.

"Jack! Just what the _hell _do you think you're _doing_?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh! You decided to stick around, huh? Thanks!**

**And to express that, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2 – Jack and Jill<span>**

Both of the teenagers stood at the door turned around to see a young woman, about the same age as the young man in stripes, stood on the ceiling. Her raven-black hair framed a face that bore resemblance to the prior, along with the grey eyes and the cone nose. She was wearing a loose cotton dress that reached her knees, and a pair of monochrome striped socks to go with it.

"For heaven's sake, L.J., let them in!" she stressed, dropping down from the ceiling onto the floor. Without waiting for a reaction, she rushed forward and dragged the stranger inside. 'L.J.', as the monochrome man was called, was somewhat disappointed. He knew who the stranger wasn't. They'd blinked. The person he'd been expecting didn't blink.

"Okay, take that bag off and come with me to get some dry clothes, you're soaked and freezing," the woman commanded. The stranger did as they were told and slipped the backpack off of their shoulders. No longer encumbered by its weight, they were able to stand up straight and reveal a little more about themselves. They had a female build.

"Shouldn't have got my hopes up," L.J. muttered bitterly as he closed the door.

If the strange woman had heard him, she made no implication, and instead followed the woman in grey up the stairs. Once there, she was dragged into a bedroom, and forced to sit on the light grey bed sheets whilst the other woman dug around in a set of drawers for some clothes.

"Here, put these on," she said, handing the stranger the clothes. "I'll just be talking to the guy who owns this place."

"He's the one I wanted to see," the stranger said.

"You know him?"

"I'd be dead if I didn't."

The woman in grey tilted her head in confusion, then shook herself furiously.

"Where the fuck are my manners?" she muttered, before smiling and holding out her hand, which sported long black fingernails. "I'm Laughing Jill. The guy you met at the door is my cousin, Laughing Jack."

The stranger smiled back, and shook the hand that had been offered to her. "I've read about you two," she said. "I'm Ruth. Ruth Lupa."

"Nice to meet you Ruth. You just get changed whilst I get Slender Man." And without another word between the two, Jill rushed out of the room and down the hallway. Ruth got out of her filthy, wet clothes and put on the dry ones; a light blue shirt and some grey tracksuit bottoms. They were loose and comfortable, and smelt of sweets.

"I should have known," Ruth chuckled. She knew the reputations of the two clown cousins.

Five minutes later, Jill returned. This time she was on the ceiling again. Ruth didn't have to look away or anything, because Jill's dress didn't appear to be affected by gravity any less than her feet and hair. It was really quite amazing.

"Slender wants to see you," she explained, looking a little nervous. "I'll take you to his study."

Ruth was a little confused. Why the anxiety? Nevertheless, she followed Jill to the study of the mansion's master.

"Umm… he wants to see you alone," Jill murmured. "I'll be downstairs when you're done." Then she left.

Ruth was a little unsettled. Why was Jill nervous? She shook her head and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a deep, male voice that Ruth hadn't heard in three years. But its monotone sound disturbed her. She wasn't used to this.

Hesitantly, Ruth opened the door and entered the study. Minus the bookshelves that lined every single wall – leaving no windows – it was a simple affair, with a great oak wooden desk at the far end. Sat in it, was a tall, thin man wearing a black suit with a blood-red tie. Black tendrils attached to his back held documents and pencils. He had no face.

"So," he said. "It _is_ you."

Ruth nodded. "Y-you said I was always welcome here, Slender."

"Yes, I did, didn't I?"

The thin man got up from his chair, placing the documents and pencils down on the desk, and stalked over to Ruth. He stood several feet taller than the young girl, and his menacing posture was threatening to make Ruth start trembling.

"How long do you will you be here for?" he asked.

Ruth took a deep breath before answering. "I plan on staying."

Slender was silent for a few minutes – which felt like forever – and said nothing. Then suddenly, Ruth was engulfed in a massive hug.

"Welcome home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Warm Welcome**

Ruth entered the Creepy Pasta's living room with Slender Man close behind. Jill was lying on one of the sofas, waiting for her, Laughing Jack was sat at a table in the corner making candies, and a boy dressed in green with a Link hat, blonde hair and black eyes that bled, was playing a game on his Nintendo console. Judging by the sounds it was making, he was playing Pokémon.

"I'd like to introduce you three to someone," Slender Man said. The three Creepy Pastas looked up at him expectantly, and Jill's eyes travelled to Ruth.

Slender cleared his throat. "I'd like you to meet Ruth, an old friend of mine-," He indicated Ruth, who was stood to his left. "- Make her feel welcome, and that goes for you too, Ben."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ben, the boy in green, drawled. He made no intention to introduce himself, and just remained on the sofa he was occupying.

Slender looked at Ruth. "I'll leave you to settle in," he said. "Right now, I have work to do." He made his way out of the living room, but Ruth heard him muttering about 'the curse of paperwork.'

Once the faceless man had vacated the vicinity, Jill walked up to Ruth and happily put an arm around the latter's shoulder. Ruth almost flinched at the contact, but made no attempt to remove it.

"Let me show you around, and introduce you to a few other Creeps," she chirped, quickly guiding Ruth into the hallway without waiting for a response.

Laughing Jack looked up from where he'd been making sweets. He wasn't in the best of moods. One of the normal kids he'd warmed up to had died in a car crash the week before, and just after that, he'd somehow woken up locked inside the downstairs cupboard, and spent the following day suffering from the aftershocks of the panic attack he'd experienced. Little Sally and the rest of the younger CreepyPastas were on holiday with Splendor Man, leaving him with next to no one to have any fun with. Loneliness was starting to creep into his soul.

"Hey, Ben, you wanna-?" he ventured, but before he could finish what he was saying, the elf cosplayer cut him off.

"Not interested, L.J.!" His words cut into the monochrome clown's heart, the blow not showing on his ashen features however.

"O-okay." He turned around and returned to making his candy. He'd just wanted to play Skyrim with Ben…

* * *

><p>"… And <em>this <em>– my dear Ruth – is PINKAMENA!"

"Oooh! Is this the new helper you promised me, Jill?"

Jill pulled Ruth into a protective embrace, which made the gold-eyed girl instantly feel claustrophobic. "How _dare_ you speak that way about the newest member of our _family?!_" the clown girl demanded theatrically.

Pinkamena, a girl with pinkish skin, straight, candy-floss-coloured hair and sky-blue eyes, looked at Ruth with an almost hungry expression that was somewhat clouded with disappointment and surprise.

"She doesn't look like it," she stated plainly.

"Well, she _is_! She's one of Slendy's friends!"

At this, Pinkamena dropped the hungry expression and looked at Ruth with a happy smile that was a bit too big. "Welcome to the family, Ruth! I'm Pinkamena, but you can just call me Pinkie!" Her face suddenly dropped into one of shock. "YOU NEED A WELCOME PARTY!" she yelled, and instantly rushed off.

"Well, she's definitely not very different from the show," Ruth stated, gently prising herself out of Jill's hug.

"You watch that?"

"Some kids talked me into it a few years ago."

Jill grinned. "Cool! We have all the episodes on DVD! We can watch them some time!"

Ruth smiled back. "Sounds great. I need to recap on some of the old episodes anyway."

Jill carried on introducing Ruth to numerous CreepyPastas, including Sonic EXE., the Rake, BOB (who had insisted on what he called a 'hug'), and Eyeless Jack. Thankfully E.J. hadn't asked for any kidneys.

By the time it was midnight, Ruth had gone back down to the living room and passed out on the sofa for the night. She'd snacked on some candy earlier, but she was still hungry. _Oh well_, she thought. _I can always stuff my face at breakfast tomorrow._

Ten minutes after she fell asleep, Laughing Jack found the courage to get up from the table he'd been sat by all night and leave. Just as he was tiptoeing past, Ruth groaned and rolled over onto her side, pressing her still damp hair onto her slim, pale face.

_She looks_… _cold,_ Jack thought. He lifted Ruth off of the sofa and carried her to his room, which was marked by what looked like a flower with black and white petals. Gently, Laughing Jack placed her onto his bed, tucked the sheets under her, and tried to make himself a nest of sheets in the corner on the floor to sleep in.

He lay curled up there for a while, thinking. When he'd realised that Ruth hadn't been who he'd first suspected, he'd thought he'd found a new friend who wouldn't disappear when the annual 'Kid's Only Holiday' came around. But the clown was secretly a good judge of character, and he'd seen quickly that she wasn't that sort of person. Not someone who'd enjoy his usual sort of company. He felt lonely. He felt sad…

But pretty soon, he fell asleep, and drifted off into some silly, happy dream that made him smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Breakfast Buddies**

The next morning found Ruth sat in the massive kitchen of the mansion, scoffing down pancakes faster than Sonic EXE. It was a wonder she hadn't been sick!

"Err, don't you want to slow down?" Laughing Jack enquired, before adding a joke to his question. "Wouldn't want to explode, would you! Haha!"

Ruth managed to chuckle through a mouthful of pancake and chocolate syrup, before swallowing and wiping off any excess chocolate on her face with a paper towel.

"What do you expect?" she asked. "I haven't eaten in ages!"

"Just how far did you go to get here?" Eyeless Jack asked.

"Far enough to conclude that I am _never_, I repeat, _never_ – doing it again!"

At this, everyone in the room burst into laughter, including Slender Man, who was making more pancakes. Once he'd finished the latest batch, everyone at the table rushed in for them. Laughing Jack and Ruth made a dash for the last one, but the monochrome clown got there first thanks to the fact his arms could stretch to ridiculous lengths. Ruth felt somewhat cheated, and decided to try a new tactic to fill her stomach (as if it wasn't full enough already). She tapped L.J.'s shoulder, and when he turned his head, she literally gave him 'puppy dog eyes.' Her expression was so sad, the clown was tempted to give her the pancake on the spot. But he paused at the last minute and withdrew it back onto his plate. This irritated Ruth, but she persisted. Her face gave way to surprise when he cut the last pancake in half and handed it to her.

"For you, gorgeous," he announced as he squirted a ton of syrup onto Ruth's half of the pancake.

Ruth blushed. "Thanks," she said, and proceeded in finishing her meal.

Laughing Jack turned to his own breakfast, deep in thought. Ruth was… nicer than he'd expected. He knew there was more to her than met the eye, but looking at the way she got along with everyone, he thought he had a chance. A chance to make a new friend. A friend who would understand him. Maybe… Just maybe…


	5. Chapter 5

**Another super short, but super sweet chapter. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5 - Secret Nightmares<span>**

That night, Ruth slept on L.J.'s bed again because she was yet to have a room of her own. The clown had insisted upon it, despite the fact that Ruth had explained that she was perfectly happy sleeping on the sofa downstairs until her room was ready.

She woke up at one o'clock in the morning after a nightmare.

_More like a memory,_ she thought gravely, before shifting herself further beneath the covers and trying to get back to sleep.

Just as sleep was starting to take over, Ruth was jolted awake once more by the soft sound of crying and whimpering. Peeking over the sheets, Ruth saw Laughing Jack curled up in the corner, crying in his sleep. The poor clown looked so pitiful, it broke Ruth's heart.

Carefully, she got up and lay down next L.J., taking her duvet with her. Once she was settled, Laughing Jack suddenly rolled over and hugged her tightly, still whimpering softly.

"It's okay," Ruth whispered. "You're not alone."

The two outcasts slept through the rest of the night together, Laughing Jack curled up in Ruth's arms, and Ruth resting her chin oh his head, their dreams now much sweeter than before.


	6. Chapter 6

**I seem to like short chapters for some reason. Have two cheesecake-loving proxies.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6 – Masqueraders<span>**

"Hey! You're back!"

Laughing Jill dropped down from the ceiling to greet the newcomers with a hug. Her long arms wrapped around Slender Man's three proxies, who all yelled in surprise.

"Gaagh! Jill, get off of me!" one of them shouted. He was a young man of nineteen years of age, who wore orange goggles and a black mask over the lower half of his face. His brown hair stuck out all over the place and his dark green eyes burned with fiery irritation.

"Hehe! I'm glad to see you too, Toby!" Jill giggled as she put Toby and the other two proxies down. The tallest, a man wearing an orange hoodie, wore a black mask with a red sad face stitched onto it. But if you looked closely, you'd see that it was more of a shroud of darkness than a mask. The second man, about half a head shorter than the first, wore a light brown jacket and a white mask with black lips and eyes.

"Urgh! Girls!" Toby snorted, and he stomped off and up the stairs without another word. The other two proxies looked at each other, probably with amusement.

"I see Alaska hasn't changed his attitude!" Jill remarked, following the two masked men into the kitchen. "So how was it, boys?"

"It was… uneventful, wasn't it, Masky?" the man in the hood said. Masky nodded in agreement.

"We didn't find much, just some old files in the apartment Slender Man told us to search," Masky explained further, before having his attention distracted by something else as he opened the fridge and started searching it. "Is there any cheesecake left, Jill?"

"It's in the back of the fridge so no one else can get at it. Especially for you two!"

"Yes! Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

"Masky?! Hoodie?!"

Masky looked up from where he was rummaging in the fridge to see Ruth stood in the kitchen doorway with a look of utter shock plastered on her face. Before she could say anything, Masky had caught her in a rugby tackle that knocked them both to the ground.

"OHMYFUCKINGODITSYOUICANTBELIEVEIT!" Masky yelled joyously, still on top of the almost flattened Ruth.

"Masky, I'm glad to see you too," Ruth wheezed from beneath him. "But can you let me breathe?"

"Oh, yeah, hehe, oops…" Masky quickly got up and hauled Ruth to her feet, where she stood and enjoyed the freedom of no longer being squashed.

Right up until she was pulled into a tight hug between Masky and Hoodie.

"It's so good to see you again," Hoodie said happily.

"It's great to see you, too," Ruth chuckled, hugging both the proxies. _What a welcome,_ she thought.

She didn't notice the odd look Jill was giving her, nor Laughing Jack stood in the corner, looking at the three friends sadly…


	7. Chapter 7

**And here, Ruth's secrets are finally being revealed! Woo!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7 – Moonlight<span>**

A month later, Ruth was sat in the living room typing something up on her laptop. She was happy and content, having settled down completely with the CreepyPastas and being accepted as part of the family. Life had taken an interesting turn for her, with no set routine to be found and everyone doing whatever they pleased.

"Um… Ruth?"

She looked up to see Masky hovering over her.

"Hey, Masky. You okay?"

Masky nodded. "Yeah. You know what tonight is, right?"

Ruth's face fell. She hated this time of the month. It meant a whole lot of lying to people she trusted.

"Yeah, I know," she murmured quietly. "I'll head out at around half nine."

"You know, you can tell them. They'd understand."

Ruth shook her head resolutely. "No. Not yet."

Masky looked as if he was about to argue, but decided to simply nod in agreement and leave.

L.J. walked in a few minutes later. He and Ruth exchanged a respectful glance, before he settled down in his usual spot in the corner and started wrapping candies in brightly coloured wrappers.

At half past nine that night, Ruth slipped out of the mansion and headed as deep into the woods as she dared. Moonlight streamed through gaps in the thick foliage, making her shiver in tension. Pretty soon, she'd have to change.

Somewhere around ten o'clock, her bones suddenly started to crack. Her jaw forced itself forward into a muzzle, her ribcage narrowed and morphed to fit her expanding lungs and her muscles stretched and contracted with the transformation. Thick brown and black fur sprouted all over her body as a tail formed at the base of her back and her hands and feet changed into large paws with lethal claws. Large white fangs replaced her teeth, and her ears shifted to the top of her head and grew large and pointed. All this happened in a matter of seconds.

When Ruth opened her eyes, slit-shaped pupils pierced her golden orbs, and the moonlight registered in her mind as pools and lines of pale gold. Scents became sights as animal instincts settled in the back of her conscious, and every muscle was tensed, ready to hunt. The wolf had taken the place of the human.

Loud yelling snapped Ruth into focus. Sensing trouble, she headed straight for it.


	8. Chapter 8

**And time to introduce an all-time favourite. Can you guess who he is?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8 – Scars<span>**

A gang of men was attacking someone. The victim was desperately trying to fight back, but blood dripping from a wound in his head was more or less blinding him, and he'd been shot in the leg with a gun. He was screaming in pain, the hefty kicks to his head and stomach made worse by the men's' studded boots, and his cries for help were receiving no answer.

"Come on, freak! Fight back!"

"Stab us with your knife!"

"Where's that killer reputation everyone talks about?"

"Get up, you little shit!"

The victim tried to haul himself up onto his feet, but the moment he exposed his face, he felt an assault of blinding pain sear through his mouth. The bastards had kicked him in the teeth.

"Leave me alone!"

"Or what? You gonna-. HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

A cacophony of snarling and animalistic roars began the chorus of horrified screams that made their way out of the men's throats and into open air. The sound of footsteps pounding the ground met the victim's ears, and risking a glance up, he saw two canine creatures attacking the men.

The smaller one, which was staying closest to him, was a brown wolf. A thick black mane draped over one of its golden eyes flew about wildly as it snapped at the faces of the men who came close. Golden eyes glowed with a fierce, human intelligence, and small droplets of blood were dripping from its large white fangs.

The other was much more terrifying. Standing on all four legs, it was the same size as a thoroughbred horse. Shaggy red fur covered its body, the shoulders and back being crested with bristling black hair. Angry, demonic white eyes glared out from a husky's head that had a muzzle stripped of flesh and fur, ears that were little more than black stumps, and a mouth that was twisted into a crazed, human grin. Blood covered its face and chest, the limbs of several men flying from his jaws. It tore the head off of another, then crushed the ribcage of a skinny wretch who had tried to flee the horrifying scene.

By the time the two animals were done, a large portion of the gang men were no longer recognisable. Organs and limbs were strewn all over the ground, some still twitching and quivering. Blood had soaked the ground, turning it into a grove of mud. The brown wolf was lightly splattered with the red liquid, but the demon husky was caked in it.

"S-Smile…" the victim choked, blood streaming out of his mouth.

The big dog turned to look at him, its insane eyes glinting with concern. The brown wolf quickly lay down beside him and tried to inspect his wounds.

"H-help…"

He choked up a massive clot of blood, the pain in his chest intensified as a broken rib punctured his skin.

That was when everything went dark…


	9. Chapter 9

**Woo! A longer chapter! Now have some Ruth and LJ angst!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9 - Can I Trust You?<strong>

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Ruth looked up at Jill from where she was lying on the bed. The clown woman was stood on the ceiling and had a questioning look on her face.

"I..."

"You what?"

Ruth sighed. Had there actually been a reason for hiding what she really was? She didn't think so.

"I didn't know how to tell anyone..." she finally said. "I've kept it a secret for so long that letting it out seems impossible. I knew I could trust you but... that's not always been the case..."

Jill remained on the ceiling for a moment, lost in thought.

"It's okay. You... you want to talk about it? I mean, it's not often we have an actual _werewolf_ around. Have you always been like that?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it right now. Some other time."

Jill nodded in understanding. She could tell that it was not the best time to talk about it.

"Okay." She turned to vacate the room, but stopped as she was just stepping through the doorway. "If there's anything bothering you, you can just talk to someone. Okay? We've all been through hell, and I'm guessing you have too. Someone will understand."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"I just want to know how he got into that trouble in the first place."<p>

Slender Man stood in the door to the mansion's 'infirmary.' A few stray tentacles were waving about in slight agitation as he watched Dr Smiley fiddling with some bandages and a syringe.

"No doubt he was just unlucky. You know what Jeff's like; constantly wary, never letting his guard down, not even here."

Slender nodded slowly, taking it into account. "You're right. He's always been solitary. No wonder he left Smile with us."

The Doctor nodded solemnly, just as he was injecting Jeffrey with a clear liquid. Feeling that his work was done, he turned to his friend.

"I think it would be best if we left him in the company of a friendlier face. Last time I checked, he wasn't so close with you and I."

"Especially after you stuck several needles into his face."

"After _you_ impaled a tree branch in his stomach."

Slender Man sighed. He wasn't going to have this argument again, despite how petty it was.

"I'll leave Ruth and Laughing Jack to take care of him," he concluded.

"Is that wise?"

"What do you mean? Ruth _saved_ him."

"It's not Ruth I was talking about. It's L.J. He's never liked Jeffrey, and the poor clown's been getting depressed again. I think it would be a good idea to ask your brother to call the Kids' Holiday short. We don't want him to get hurt, and I have doubts that he'd make a good nursemaid."

"... He'll be fine."

"I don't like this, however if you say so, then I won't argue. But if something goes wrong, I'll be the one saying 'I told you so.'"

* * *

><p>"...you mean... Masky, Hoodie and Slender knew about it, but you didn't think to tell the rest of us?"<p>

Ruth sighed miserably. Ever since she'd come back with Smile carrying Jeff on his back, there had been a tension in the air around her. Laughing Jack had been the worst, asking the same questions over and over, and making it apparent that he wouldn't stop until he got an answer.

"Yes, L.J., they've known for years."

"Right, so you're saying that you trust them more than you trust the rest of us. I thought you were friends with everyone! Okay, maybe not Big Sally, or Sonic EXE., but you get what I mean."

"Hey! I never _asked_ them to get involved, okay! They just showed up, knowing about it, but if it weren't for them, I'd still be locked up in a padded room with a goddamn muzzle over my face every month! I wouldn't even be _alive_ if they hadn't stepped in."

Laughing Jack was stunned by the girl's sudden change in temperament. She'd always been so calm, so understanding, but in an instant she'd lashed out at him and more or less lost control over something. He should have kept his mouth shut.

"I-I'm sorry," he mumbled. "It's just... I have trouble trusting people I don't know, and I finally thought I'd got to know you, then suddenly you drop the bomb that you're a werewolf."

Ruth's shoulders slumped. She'd known it was wrong not to tell anyone, but like she'd said to Jill, it's difficult to let out a secret you've kept for years.

"It's okay. Just don't ask too many questions next time," Ruth muttered.

"You... you want to talk about it with me? I'm a good listener."

"No thanks. It's got a lot of bad memories with it."

"What sort of memories?"

"Lot's of pain, blood, screaming, both on my part and others. People who won't listen until you threaten them, others who are too stupid to accept that there's something out there that they can't explain. Getting shocked by tazers and trying to hurt a friend and..."

"Y-you don't have to say any more. Just... just talk about it when you're ready."

Ruth nodded, and decided to change the subject entirely.

"You think Jeff will be okay?" she asked. The man lying in the hospital bed just several feet away from her had been a concern of hers ever since she and Smile had found him getting kicked to death by those thugs the night before. And no wonder they had, he was a wreck. His unblinking eyes had been sunken and dull, just like his scarred white cheeks. The white hoodie and black trousers he'd been wearing had been covered in dirt and stains of rotting food. She wondered just how long he'd been living like that.

"I don't know," Laughing Jack admited, "but he's pretty worn down. It's been almost a year since he was last here."

"Really?"

"He has episodes where he's okay with living here, then sometimes he can't stand to look at any of us. I... I think I was the reason he left this time."

"How come? What happened?"

"I pulled a prank that went too far, and we started arguing. I said some things I shouldn't have said, and normally he would have made some sick remark back if I was anyone else, especially Jane, but since he didn't know anything about me or my past... he was totally lost and just... broke down. The next thing I know, he's running out of the house in tears." With that said, L.J. began to twiddle his thumbs together nervously, and Ruth noticed. The clown had been all sparky and crazily happy when she'd arrived, but as the month had gone by, he got quieter and sadder. He began having episodes where he'd isolate himself on purpose, but then suddenly became incredibly clingy. Literally. Several times he'd walked in on her and Jill talking together and suddenly wrapped his arms around one of them in a stubborn hug that took a long time to get out of. Once that had been done, he often started crying softly, and the pitiful display always made them both hug him again until he managed to break into a slight smile.

Then there were the nightmares. More than once, Ruth had been rudely awoken by bloodcurdling screams in the middle of the night, and each time she'd stormed downstairs to tell the boys to 'turn down the volume of that damn Friday the Thirteenth movie!', only to find no one there and discover Laughing Jack screaming in his room with someone trying to calm him down. These frequent occurrences had unsettled her, and reawakened her own nightmares.

"Is everything okay?" she enquired. "You haven't quite been yourself recently."

"I... I'm fine. It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"...Okay... Just let me know if you want to talk about it. I've been through some pretty rough times myself, you know."

"Sure..."

"Can… Can I trust you?"

"…Yes…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Foes from the Start**

The next morning, everyone was woken up by heated yelling.

"Get that son of a bitch away from me!" Jeff roared as he struggled against Ruth's grip. For a girl, she was strong, he'd give her that.

"I'll only kick him out if you get back into that bloody bed!" Ruth yelled back. "Fuck! You're going to hurt yourself you dumbass!"

Jeff struggled for a little longer, but when he could no longer move from the pain in his leg and chest, he gave in and lay back down. But it didn't stop him from glaring at the monochrome clown with utter hatred.

"I-I'll just… go…" Laughing Jack whimpered, and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, which in turn faded away to nothing.

"Good riddance," Jeff growled. The action earned him a savage look from Ruth.

"Next time someone asks you if you're okay, the nice thing to do would be to answer their question," she snarled.

"I'll think about it, Princess."

"Don't call me 'Princess.'"

"Whatever."

Ruth scowled at the scarred killer as she quickly left the room in search of Slender Man and Doctor Smiley. It didn't take long, thanks to the fact that they were headed to the infirmary anyway.

"Judging from the yelling, Jeffrey's awake?" Slender stated bluntly.

Ruth nodded. "And pissed off too. Having L.J. around was a bad idea. I'm at least glad none of the kids are here at the moment."

"I told you it was a mistake," Doctor Smiley muttered as he walked briskly by. "But you didn't listen."

Slender didn't answer. Instead he followed the doctor, and Ruth trailed behind them both. She felt like she'd just landed in the middle of a war of sorts.

* * *

><p>For the following week, Jeff walked around on crutches, staying quiet and out of the way for the most part, and the CreepyPastas all felt thankful for it. The killer was often found lying on his bed and toying with his knife or sat in an armchair in the corner of the living room, watching whatever was on the television. Once or twice, he'd exchanged a few words with Ruth, but neither of them tried to befriend the other.<p>

More than once, Jeff caught Laughing Jack following him around, but instead of giving the clown the chance to explain himself, he angrily tossed his knife at him and sent the older man running for cover with a cut on his arm. Laughing Jill got rather pissed off at this, and as a result, a heated argument would ensue between her and the killer before she ended it with a savage slap in the face and left to comfort L.J.

The events that occurred another few days later was almost sweet relief for everyone.

* * *

><p>Ruth was sat in an armchair in the living room as usual, Jeff was sprawled out on one of the larger sofas and flicking between TV channels and the tantalizing smell of baking was drifting in from the kitchen as Masky and Hoodie were once again making cheesecake. It was coming up to nine o'clock in the morning, and it was another half hour until most of the other CreepyPastas got out of bed, so the mansion was relatively quiet. Looking out the window, Ruth saw Leon, also known as Snakeman Jack tending one of the vegetable patches in the garden with the sun beaming brightly onto the carpets of colourful plants and flowers.<p>

Fifteen minutes before the general wake-up time, Ruth heard a frantic knocking and laughter at the door. In response, she got up and went over to open it, but not before Slender got there first and let in the small crowd of laughing kids, led by a tall, skinny man in a black, polka-dotted suit and large, wide-brimmed hat with a poufy blue feather held in place by a red ribbon. The teenage werewolf yelped in shock at the sudden arrival and dove back into the living room for cover, only for the kids to rush in after her and hastily sit down in front of the television, much to the surprise of Jeff.

"Where did all these kids come from?!" he yelled frantically, trying to make sense of it all.

"Little brother!" the man in the spotty suit cried out as he tackled Slender Man in a joyous hug. "I missed you!"

"It's good to see you too, Splendor, but can you please get off? This is most humiliating," Slender mumbled. "And I need to talk to you about something. In my study, if you don't mind."

"Of course! We're family, are we not?" Splendor chattered as he let go of his younger brother and followed him upstairs. Ruth peeked out of her hiding place behind the armchair she'd been sat in earlier, and glanced over at Jeff, who was struggling to get up and leave the clamour of children who were all frantically asking him questions.

"How many people have you killed?"

"Why did you leave?"

"When did you get back?"

"Who's the pretty lady?"

"Pretty?!" Jeff choked in shock. "She's not pretty, she's ridiculous! Damn woman needs a makeover!"

"I do _not_! I might not be pretty, but at least I'm not obsessed with myself!" Ruth protested, but two of the little girls; one seven, the other around ten; were prowling up to her, their intent all too clear in their eyes. Jeff smirked at Ruth, who gave him the most soul-shrivelling death stare he'd ever encountered before running for her life.

* * *

><p><strong>From my experience, little girls are absolute nightmares. XD Will Ruth escape their clutches?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a quick note; when an animal speaks, it's words are in bold.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11 – Where's Jack?<span>**

"Peace at last!" Jeff exclaimed as he settled back down on the sofa and put on his sleeping mask. The clamour of the children had died down when one of them had got their hands on the remote and put on some sort of animal program. He wasn't bothered. In fact, the sounds of the jungle birds chirping and fierce rain pounding on the trees that emanated from the speakers was rather soothing. It was just a shame the narrator was ruining it.

"Jeff?"

The killer grumbled in annoyance at the feeling of someone tugging at his sleeve. In exasperation, he pulled up his sleeping mask and glared at the eleven-year-old boy who was looking at him with concern in his chocolate brown eyes. The kid had bright blue skin and pink hair that stuck out all over the place, as if he hadn't bothered to comb it that morning, and white markings in the shape of lightning bolts ran along his arms, along with a few that could be seen on his neck.

"What is it, Volts?" Jeff mumbled. "And make it quick, I want to get some sleep."

"Do you know where Laughing Jack is?" the blue-skinned boy asked.

"Nope. Go ask Jill or someone else." And without another word, Jeff slipped his sleeping mask back over his eyes and proceeded to ignore anything else that prevented him from getting some sleep.

Fatal Voltage shrugged in acceptance that he wasn't going to get anything from Jeff, and left the room in search of Laughing Jill. He found her playing the guitar in her room, but when he asked her about Laughing Jack, he was yet again disappointed.

"Sorry, Volts, but I haven't seen him since last night," she admitted. "Best thing to do would be to wait for him to come back. He's been acting a little odd lately."

"Okay then," Volts murmured as he left. At the door, he turned back to Jill. "You're getting really good," he complimented, before leaving completely.

Laughing Jill sighed as she strode up to the ceiling to continue her practice. Fatal Voltage had grown up rapidly since the 'incident' a few months prior. He was still his playful, happy-go-lucky self, but he'd gained an understanding of real life as well, and it had left him reluctant to use his abilities. It seemed the laughter in the mansion was slowly draining away.

* * *

><p>When darkness fell, there was no sign of Laughing Jack. Splendor was getting worried, and Jill was growing frantic. No one had seen him anywhere for the whole day, and no one knew why.<p>

"I knew I shouldn't have let him wander off!" she wailed, still searching the house for him. "Nothing good ever happens when he gets depressed!"

"Calm down, Jill," Ruth consoled, hesitantly wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulder. "We'll find him, don't worry."

The female clown nodded, but the worried expression remained on her face.

**"****Ruth?"**

At the sound of her name, Ruth turned to see Smile Dog padding down the hallway towards her. Since Jeff had been attacked, he'd distanced himself from everyone by holing himself up in his kennel. During the week, he'd slowly shrunk back to his original form; a large husky with red fur, black markings and gold eyes. The skin on his muzzle had grown back, and his ears had also regrown. It was a process that occurred every time he used his demonic form. It took only a few seconds for his body to tear itself apart and put itself back together in the monster form that was portrayed on one of the two original pictures of Smile. When that happened, he was left blind and driven mad from the pain, and it took a week at most for him to shift back to normal in just as painful a process.

**"****What's up, Smile?"** Ruth asked, her words coming out as low barks and growls that only the dog could understand. **"You found L.J.?"**

The demon husky merely shook his head. **"I was hoping you knew where Jeff was,"** he explained. **"I haven't seen him since I helped him out last week."**

"Wh-what's he saying?" Jill asked, hoping for news of L.J.

"He wants to know where Jeff is," Ruth translated.

"Isn't he on the couch downstairs?"

**"****I checked, but he's not there."**

"Apparently he's not there."

"His room?"

Smile shook his head. **"I've checked all the places he could be, but I can't find him anywhere."**

"He can't find him."

Jill was just about to say something when a little girl crashed into her leg, almost sending the clown toppling onto the kid.

"Hey!" Jill yelped. "Little Sally? What's up?"

Little Sally was one of the first few CreepyPastas that Ruth had read. She couldn't remember the name of the story, but she remembered that it hadn't been the girl who was the danger, but the girl's blue-eyed teddy bear who had stabbed Sally's parents and big sister to death before the two ran away. The pair were later found by Slender Man, who had taken them in upon Splendor Man's insistence.

"Charlie thinks he knows where L.J. might be!" Little Sally piped. The girl herself was around eight years old, with frizzy brown hair and shiny blue eyes. Right now she was wearing a light purple dressing gown and pink bunny slippers.

"Really?" Jill asked, hope filling her eyes.

Sally nodded. "He says he found traces of… innerdimentional magic… stuff. And that it was made by L.J."

Ruth tilted her head. "You mean 'inter-dimensional?'" she asked. Again, Sally nodded.

"That kind of magic takes a lot of preparation," Jill murmured pensively. "And a lot of concentration. That explains why no one's seen him, but why is he creating spaces between universes?"

Sally piped up again, having just heard some more whispered information from the living white teddy bear perched on her shoulder. "Charlie also says that he saw Jack being creepy round Jeff about an hour ago."

Ruth tilted her head, trying to see where that information would fit with the rest.

**"****Oh no,"** Smile Dog breathed, panic rising in his eyes. **"This isn't good…"**

**"****What?" **Ruth enquired.** "What's not good?"**

**"****I think L.J. took Jeff. And with the way that clown's been acting recently, I don't think he's planning anything good."**

"What's Smile saying?" Sally asked.

"Jeff's in trouble. And L.J. might have just lost his mind completely…"

* * *

><p><strong>Umm... next chapter may require some tissues. And a mop. It shall also reveal just how horrible I can be to characters. Don't hate me.<strong>


End file.
